


Days Like Mine

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't be the person they all want her to be.<br/>Gets explicit in the 2nd chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write some smut and ended up waxing poetic? Got prosey?

After a day like this, the Sheriff of Storybrooke is glad to be sharing her son with the Mayor. That woman can and will provide him with all the creature comforts a child of Generation Y could possibly want. And this meant that now he no longer distrusts his mother, he spends the night at Miflin Street more often again, and that suits Emma Swan just fine. 

She would be forever grateful to Regina for sharing her memories of raising Henry, but now that she knew they were fake for her, Emma couldn’t help but feel even more uncomfortable around Henry whenever he called her Mom. 

She almost felt guilty for feeling relieved at the fact that he had noticed this and had reverted to calling her Emma once more. 

She loved him and he loved her, but she wasn’t his Mom. And never would be, certainly not in the way he wants. 

Similarly, Snow White was not her Mom. Not the way Emma really wants. 

The only person who could fulfil that role is Ingrid. 

Ever since giving up the goal of casting the Spell of Shattered Sight, not once has Ingrid given Emma reason to fear a return to that moment she was nearly murdered by Sarah Fisher. 

Not once has the Snow Queen made Emma feel anything less than safe and loved. It was a shock really, to everyone, including Emma. Snow White stopped calling Emma after a week of ignored texts and missed calls. 

She strives through each day, playing her role in Storybrooke as the Sheriff and the sometimes Saviour, only to throw herself through Ingrid’s apartment door at the end of each day, relieved that she no longer had to act. 

(Yes, of course she moved out as soon as a viable option became available to her. And yes, of course Ingrid had insisted.) 

Emma opened her eyes to the best thing in her life right now. The one person who made her feel like Emma Swan again. 

And there she is, leaning against the wall next to the doorframe to the living room, wearing her all-knowing smile and regal airs. She pushed off slightly, angling herself towards Emma. 

‘Emma, welcome home,’ she said, and that was all the invitation Emma needs to walk towards her, dropping to her knees, and pressing her face against the soft fabric of Ingrid’s blouse. 

Ingrid reached down to caress Emma’s cheeks before resting her hands on Emma’s head. They linger for a moment before Ingrid’s fingers are threading through Emma’s hair, gently teasing through to remove any knots. Emma closed her eyes and simply wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s waist, hands clutching where Ingrid’s hips met her rear. 

Emma had never been a particularly tactile person, but when it came to Ingrid, she couldn’t help but want to touch and be touched. 

Sometimes it was because she couldn’t believe that Ingrid was real, that she was a real live, walking and breathing person who cared about Emma. She had no ulterior motive other than love. 

Sometimes it was because her loneliness just ate at her by herself at the Sheriff’s station when Charming wasn’t on shift. And when he did share a shift with her, he dared not broach the subject of their relationship in disrepair. He does not question the blonde woman in his daughter’s life. He has no right. He can only hope to glean that she is eating and sleeping, can only hope to relay to Snow White that their daughter was doing fine without them. 

Sometimes it was because Ingrid was just too damned sure of herself. Certainty and stability was exactly what Emma needed. How Ingrid could be both seductive and comforting to her, she could not comprehend, but would forever absorb. How wonderful it felt to be believed, to have her word taken as the absolute truth, to not see the fleeting fear when she got overexcited and her hands flashed. 

She didn’t care that she was being selfish. She didn’t care that most people would be horrified that she would even consider a sexual relationship with her former foster mother. 

All that mattered was that Ingrid was here for her. She could only hope that she could keep Ingrid happy. 

She did, after all, have a history of fucking up. 

Her tentative friendship with Regina never recovered after the blow of her believing that Regina had offed Archie. (She of all people should know the hurt, but she had been so caught up in making her parents proud, of wanting to protect Henry and show them that she was the Saviour that they had all been waiting for.) Now they only spent time together during Henry’s mandatory weekend breakfasts at Granny’s. It was civil, but it was never a pleasure. 

Ruby’s loyalty lay with Snow White of course, as did many of the townsfolk. 

She did have a friend in Ashley, but how could Emma lay all of her anxieties and worries upon a newly doting mother. And besides, it hurt too much to see her so happy with her child, just another reminder of how Snow White and Charming gave up on seeing her ever again and ended up bringing Neal into the world. Of course they thought it would be nice to name him after someone Emma loved once. But that turned out to be a bitter reminder that her life had been out of her control. Apparently she was fated to fall in love with The Dark One’s son, bear the child of The Evil Queen and be forced to live out the rest of her life fixing the mistakes of others. 

No more. Now she would live for herself. With Ingrid. With no expectations, only love and understanding.

She was happy that they were able to help Elsa and Anna return to Arendelle, but she sorely missed Elsa. Emma would always count Elsa as a true friend. She hoped to see her again one day. 

But now, all that Emma wanted to do was show her appreciation to Ingrid. She smiled against Ingrid’s stomach, hands trailing down to discover that the Snow Queen was wearing a skirt. Nothing as short as Ruby’s, but also not one as long as Mary Margaret’s often were. 

It was the perfect length to show Emma Ingrid’s willingness, but indicated that this was for Emma to decide whether or not she wanted to take things further tonight. To stand up and kiss Ingrid, greeting her and joining her for a relaxing dinner and maybe curl up on the sofa to watch a film. Or Emma could slide her hands up that skirt, and be affably surprised at the lack of underwear. 

No doubt it was the woman’s ability to take cold showers that contributed to the softness of her skin. Not hot shower could ever hope to dry out the Snow Queen’s skin. Emma so did love rubbing her face against Ingrid’s stomach and thighs. 

Emma inhaled, basking in the comforting scent of Ingrid, tempered by the sweetness of the icecream that she created daily. 

She looked up from her position at Ingrid’s belly, ‘May I make love to you?’ 

‘Always,’ breathed Ingrid, always the tone of awe, almost as if she too still could not believe that this was happening. 

 

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

Emma drew Ingrid’s right hand to her lips, making sure to lightly brush her lips over the top backs of Ingrid’s fingers before kissing the palm. With her left hand she slowly slid a hand up Ingrid’s left leg, ending the trip with it cupped around Ingrid’s left ass cheek. Emma groaned in appreciation at the lack of cloth. Ingrid let out a soft gasp and moved her hips forward as Emma squeezed. 

Emma used her teeth to lift up Ingrid’s blouse. She teethed gently at the skin of Ingrid’s navel. She took a moment to inhale Ingrid’s scent again and then leapt up to kiss Ingrid deeply. She smiled against Ingrid’s lips as Ingrid let out whimper and just could not keep her hands to herself any longer. 

Ingrid brought her hands up to hold Emma’s face closer, teeth lightly tugging Emma’s bottom lip to coax out Emma’s tongue. 

Instead of pushing her tongue into Ingrid’s mouth like she normally would in this situation, Emma drew up Ingrid’s hand, sucking on her first and second finger, making sure to wiggle her tongue in between. Ingrid bit her bottom lip, cheeks even more flushed than before. 

Emma leant her head back as Ingrid leaned forward to kiss her once more. She smiled at Ingrid’s version of a pout, raising her brows as she lead Ingrid’s hand down. Emma used her left hand to lift Ingrid’s skirt while her right directed Ingrid’s own hand in between Ingrid’s legs. 

Ingrid felt a shiver race down her spine as Emma pushed Ingrid’s wet digits against her clit. Emma coaxed her into an up and down rubbing motion. 

‘Keep touching yourself for me,’ said Emma softly, twisting her head to tongue the back of Ingrid’s ear. 

‘Yes,’ breathed Ingrid, head dropping to follow Emma dropping on to her knees once more. 

Emma ducked under the edge of Ingrid’s skirt and licked around Ingrid’s labia, hands holding Ingrid’s hips to avoid the near collision between face and pubic bone. Then, with each upward stroke of Ingrid’s fingers, Emma’s tongue darted forwards to flick her clit. 

The constant barrage on her clit was overwhelming Ingrid so much so that she was grateful when Emma moved her hand to clutch at the doorframe. Ingrid’s other hand landed in Emma’s hair and she panted as Emma swirled her tongue around her clit and then started thrusting her tongue up inside her rapidly. 

Emma held Ingrid steady as she reached her peak, body shaking and left hand now in her mouth. 

Ingrid’s hips twitched with miniature aftershocks when Emma kissed her clit. 

‘Stay with me?’ asked Emma, licking her lips with her head rested against Ingrid’s stomach. 

‘Forever, my sweet girl,’ replied Ingrid breathily, reaching down to stroke Emma cheek. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So raise your hand and make some noise if you ship Ingrid/Emma! I need to know how many of us are out there!


End file.
